The present invention relates to an apparatus for dissolving a powder in a liquid solvent. More specifically the invention relates to an apparatus in which the powder, the solvent and the solution formed are centrifuged in order to permit the optionally continuous extraction of a substantially powder-free solution.
The methods used hitherto for dissolving a powder in a liquid solvent generally produce agitation, boiling or an evolution of gas in uncontrolled form, which tend to disperse the powder in the solution. It is difficult to draw off a powder-free solution in a continuously operating static dissolver.